


孤独的讲叙者  The Lonely Storyteller

by linzhishu



Series: In Blood [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2759, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小青蛙在某一天收到了来自十年后的记忆，他知道未来的同伴们很快就会来找自己了。<br/>在那之前，他遇到了一个暂停下脚步的旅行者。<br/>旅行者给他讲了很多小故事，和一个漫长的、没有止境的故事。</p>
<p>然后旅行者继续启程，去寻找故事的结局。<br/>再也没有回来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	孤独的讲叙者  The Lonely Storyteller

“……所以啊，最后这次下午茶全毁了呢。”  
坐在一截横倒的大树树干上的棕发青年带着笑意，悠然为这个故事结了尾。  
“你的故事就像是超人小队的日常生活连续剧呢。”  
青年对面坐在树桩上的绿头发小男孩面无表情、连声音也没有起伏地说。  
“哎呀，是这样的吗？抱歉，我不太清楚普通的童话应该是什么样子。”青年露出歉然的温和笑容。  
绿头发孩子思索了一下，仰头看着他说：“你讲了那么多你身边的事，也讲点你自己的事吧。”  
棕发青年为这个要求意外地怔了怔，小男孩一本正经地说：“哪怕你把守护者的名字全部用属性替换掉，Me也听得出来那些人是谁，彭格列十代目泽田纲吉。”  
“啊呀，”泽田轻轻惊叹了一声，“这个平行世界的彭格列这么强吗？连乡下的小孩都知道这个名字？”  
“Me才不是一般小孩子，前几天你出现之前才收到了未来的记忆，得知Me日后不得不到瓦利亚和不断用刀子戳Me的变态伪王子搭档工作，Me很困扰的。还有你，这个空间的泽田纲吉才十四岁，你是从别的空间来的吧？”  
“小孩子不要这么老气横秋。” 被叫破姓名的异空间来客不以为然地说，“是哦。我一直在不同的空间里旅行。”  
他露出微微怅然的表情：“我在找一个对我很重要的人，我不小心把他弄丢了。”

类似的表情弗兰这几天经常见到，他每天傍晚从森林边缘回家时，回头，就能看见这个青年用没落空寂的表情看着远方或天空，那种不出声地凝视，让拥有和年龄不相符的情商的弗兰觉得，整个世界都和他一起陷入了忧郁。  
已经默认了为弗兰讲些自己的事，泽田纲吉没有停顿很久，接着刚才的话题说：“既然知道泽田纲吉这个名字，那么你应该知道才对，他叫狱寺隼人。”  
弗兰花了几秒才想起那个银色头发拿炸药的少年，在Choice中他什么都没干存在感好低，弗兰一向不太擅长记无关人士。  
好像他确实一直满口十代目十代目吧，弗兰不确定地想，只不过能把名字和脸对上号而已，对十代的守护者们除了自己那个还没出现的师父之外弗兰基本上不怎么了解，于是问道：“你们是怎么遇见的？”  
“没有遇见。”出乎意料的，他这样说，“我们一出生就在一起。”

用指尖拨弄着手中的旅行斗篷，泽田纲吉开始了讲述：“我是作为彭格列的继承人出生的，而他是他父亲所属家族的贡品。”  
“黑手党中除了同盟家族，还有下属家族，势力所属的家族会向主人送出自己家族的孩子，作为人质……不，称不上人质，应该说，就是贡品。比如桑萨斯哥哥收到的贡品就是列维，我收到的就是隼人。”  
“似乎因为隼人是私生子，他父亲不大想看到他的脸，隼人和我一起在彭格列城堡长大，父亲大人和九代大人都很忙碌，主要是父亲的第一弟子巴吉尔照顾我们。”  
“作为继承人出生的我一直被父亲大人、九代大人和兄长大人宠溺着，性格非常骄纵，视隼人陪在我身边、听从我的吩咐为理所当然的事情，从来不顾及他的心情。”  
“后来我有了新的同伴和朋友，经历了很多事，他也还是和我相处最久、关系最亲密的一个。”  
“在我刚刚开始懂得珍惜他的时候，他却死去了……”

这个故事非常短暂，比泽田纲吉这几天讲的非常多的超人日常每一个都要短。  
不满于这个短暂的故事，弗兰想起前后矛盾之处，指出来：“你刚刚还说，把他弄丢了。”  
空气凝滞了，泽田纲吉静默着，弗兰惊讶地看到，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流了下来。  
“……是我的错。”他悲哀地轻喃，“因为我跟他吵架……我对他说，不要回来了……”  
“他答应过我，只要我不允许，即使是死神也没法让他离开我。”他的视线又落往空处，轻轻地微弱地说，“他以为我不要他了……”  
非常不喜欢他现在的表情，弗兰说：“……如果分开你们的是死亡，他怎么想都没用吧。”  
泽田否定道：“你不是他，也没有被他这样全心仰慕过，所以不懂得，人类是无法战胜死亡的，但只要是对我的承诺，即使死神他也能打倒给我看。”  
泽田垂下视线，凝视着自己的手：“我那时非常任性，觉得既然我已经改变态度，把他当做同伴和恋人看待了，他也该马上转变态度，不要我怎么表示都不明白，但内心知道是自己的错，很烦躁，所以跟他吵了架……”  
泽田深深吸了一口气才能说下去：“七天都不见人影，最后他的尸体被敌对家族送到彭格列……因为不肯招供他受到了很残忍的对待，但其实那时还有一口气，我却正在外面找他，等回去的时候他已经死了……”  
他痛苦地俯下身，把脸埋进双手：“夏马尔说，他一点求生意志都没有……”泪水顺着指缝渗下，“哪怕我跟他说后悔，他也听不到……无论我怎么后悔，他都再也不知道了……”

弗兰一动不动地看着他，直到泽田纲吉自己恢复平静，抬起头，才用不变的语调说：“你刚刚有说，同伴和恋人……Me没有听错吧？”  
泽田纲吉无比坦然地看着他：“没有。”  
似乎意识到弗兰在惊讶什么，他稍微解释了一下：“在意大利黑手党里，有同性情人这种事很常见，刚好隼人对我顺从、长得又漂亮，所以我到了有那种冲动的年纪，很自然的……就变成这样的关系了。”  
“你不要把这种无耻的话说得这么坦然，Me觉得很无力。”  
泽田纲吉露出微微苦恼的表情：“好像一不小心教小孩子不太好的东西了，但我不认为无耻呢。”  
他微微笑了笑：“即使隼人对我抱持的并不是爱情，被我做这种事他会很高兴哦。”  
无视了弗兰无声控诉和非难的视线，泽田说：“你想要知道这个吗？最初的那一次……应该是我和隼人一起背着里包恩看A片吧，然后一转头就看到隼人的侧脸，真是非常漂亮，不由自主就吻上去了。”  
泽田陷入回忆似地说：“本来我也没打算真的做什么，但是隼人一脸顺从的、我对他做什么都可以的表情，让我觉得不真的做点什么就太浪费了……”  
“Me根本就没说想知道，是你自己想炫耀吧？”  
泽田纲吉回过神，微微讶异：“这叫炫耀吗？那就是的。”  
他毫不羞涩地说：“说是对我很重要，其实呢……是最重要的。”  
弗兰面无表情地说：“把恋人当做最重要的人吗？Me可以替你母亲吐槽你吗？”  
泽田微微挑眉：“我母亲在我出生之前就死了。”  
稍稍带点漫不经心，他十指交叉：“我是从死去的母亲身体里被拿出来的。父亲大人最重要的人也不是我而是九代大人，为了九代大人他长年奔波在世界各地，我几年都难得见到他一次。”  
他终于叹了口气：“父母这种事真的很重要吗？隼人就很喜欢他妈妈，兄长大人最重要的人也是他妈妈。”  
想到他至今为止描述的身边的人际关系，弗兰突然意识到：“你说的兄长大人不会就是……”  
泽田纲吉轻飘飘地回答：“就是桑萨斯哥哥哦。”  
啊啊，突然好想看到这时候长毛队长和BOSS的表情，怎么办？  
弗兰无声地陷入了思考。  
几秒钟之后，他决定把这一幕保存在记忆里，其它的事以后再说，然后他说：“你很喜欢Me那个不讲理的BOSS啊。”  
没有在意弗兰话语里的诱导，泽田似乎挺高兴和人谈论这个话题：“很长一段时间里桑萨斯哥哥都是我的憧憬和目标呢。”  
他带着深切地怀念说：“又强大又美丽，又坚定又痛苦。”  
“我感觉得到他一直有着沉淀很深的悲伤，但对此一点都无能为力，桑萨斯哥哥又不愿意和我上床……”  
“等一下，你这种神奇的逻辑到底是从哪里学来的？”  
“从隼人那里。”泽田纲吉理所当然地说，“我说了我以前是个任性大少爷，经常说了伤人的话或者做出伤害隼人的事，但那时的我即使后悔也绝对不可能对他道歉的，那个时候就把他拖上床，做上一次他心情就会好起来了。”  
“……怎么办，吐槽点太多了Me不知道从哪里说比较好。”  
弗兰的吐槽一向犀利到让人只能用暴力方式来解决，所以他从未来的搭档和师父那里才收到那么多不公正待遇，亲身体会过的两人都无比明白，与其花费时间和弗拉争辩不如直接让他闭嘴更现实一点。  
能让他无从开口，弗兰真实地体会到了这位世界之主的强大。

没有意识到弗兰的痛苦，泽田继续道：“九代大人和父亲大人都无法理解我对隼人的感情，在那段最痛苦的日子里，只有桑萨斯哥哥理解我、支撑着我。”  
“桑萨斯哥哥对我说，如果太痛苦了，可以把彭格列交给他。”  
“那个世界的BOSS很珍惜你。”  
“是啊。”泽田点点头，“以桑萨斯哥哥的骄傲，他如果真的想要彭格列，就会从我手上抢，明知道会输也一定要打一场。”  
弗兰声音木然地说：“Me不知道为什么很想吐槽‘明知道一定会输’这句话。”  
“是真的，桑萨斯哥哥一定没法赢我。”泽田很平静，连理所当然都没有的平静：“面对身为七三次方主人的我——”  
泽田伸出手，修长的手指上，一枚熟悉的指环从虚空中凝聚成形，弗兰没有从这个时空旅行者身上看到的彭格列大空指环此刻显露了身形。  
“我是七三次方的主人，可以控制空气、流水、火焰、时间和空间，桑萨斯哥哥没可能赢我。”  
“在所有被这一组七三次方连接的世界里，我都是真正的主宰者，甚至这种掌控权不需要有形体的戒指来实现。”  
弗兰问：“这一组？”  
“对啊，比如你所在的这个世界，就是另一组七三次方连接的无数世界中的一个，这组世界里的基石主人被严格的分成了三部分，‘泽田纲吉’只能担任其中之一。”  
泽田纲吉带着微微笑意说：“我知道你口中的未来的记忆是来自哪里，在有的世界，我也见过白兰成为七三次方的主人哦。”  
顿了顿，他没有等弗兰的回应，接着说：“我无所不能的老师告诉我，在不同的七三次方所连接的世界里，甚至世界之基不同的宇宙位面中，总能找到复活他的方式。”

弗兰突然明白了，他所说的旅行目的的含义，他所说的丢失与寻找的含义。  
他从来没有承认过，狱寺隼人已经离开了他，只是在他暂时还没找到的地方而已。  
弗兰问：“你不能让时间倒流吗？”  
泽田纲吉为他的敏锐给了他一个赞扬的微笑，然后回答：“不可以。”  
“过去是不能被改变的，我也不能真正返回过去，我选中过去的一个节点，将时间倒回，也只能在那个节点上又诞生新的平行世界、并且新世界在诞生的一瞬间就因为无法承受我的力量而被毁灭。”  
“不断重复这样的过程，我永远也没办法真正回到属于我的过去。”

或许被这个事实已经打击了太多次，泽田纲吉并没有表现出太多悲伤痛苦，捡起方才的话题继续了下去：“我没有答应桑萨斯哥哥。”  
彭格列指环从他手上消失，他安然地说：“我不能抛下彭格列，最重要的是，我要这种失去，不再发生。”  
他轻声说：“谁都不要，像我这么痛苦了……”  
弗兰静静地看着他。想起在十年后的战场上面对白兰时痛苦的少年。  
原来他还是泽田纲吉。  
即使他非常强，非常无耻，非常没常识，也还是泽田纲吉。  
有些东西是不会变的。

“你知道吗？”泽田纲吉突然说：“在无数的平行世界里，狱寺隼人永远是泽田纲吉的。”  
“有可能他有别的恋人、别的君主，泽田纲吉也一定是他最重视的对象，哪怕泽田纲吉并不在乎。有时候他们一生都未谋面、甚至他们生长在敌对的势力，但只要一相见，狱寺隼人一定会被泽田纲吉折服，来到他身边。”  
带着发自内心的喜悦，他叹息：“这是多么美好的奇迹。”  
视线又落回空无一物的手上，泽田纲吉说：“就是看到这么多平行世界，我更加确定。“一个轻微到难以察觉的停顿，“无数个泽田纲吉都有自己的狱寺隼人，我一定要找回我自己的那个。”  
“但是你停在这里好几天，给Me讲故事。”  
“这个世界，七三次方还没有主人呢，拥有相同本源力量的我现在是这一组世界里权限最高的人，坐在这里，我的意识就在搜集所有平行世界的信息。”  
泽田纲吉站起来，看向远方：“现在我已经知道了，这一组七三次方下，所有的平行世界都没有可以复活他的方法。”  
泽田回头，看向树桩上的孩子：“所以，我要对你说再见了，弗兰。”  
仰望着他，弗兰镇定地说：“Me不记得有把名字告诉你。”  
“哪怕在我的世界里我不认识你，刚刚我已经从这个世界的信息里得到你的名字了。”他俯身，看着弗兰，认真地说，“这个故事还没有结束哦。”  
泽田纲吉很温柔地笑起来：“我正在前往故事的真正完美结局呢。”

之后不久，弗兰就被彭格列的人找到了。  
因为拥有巨大的幻术潜力，他被直接带入瓦利亚，并且在玛蒙和时常通过梦境骚扰他的师父六道骸手下受训。  
过了很久，才看见彭格列十代泽田纲吉。

*

睁开眼睛，面前是熟悉又陌生的场景，自从弗兰被得到十年后记忆的瓦利亚带走后，就再没有见过的、小时候和祖母一起居住的乡村。  
现在这栋房子里没有祖母，仿佛只有他一个活人那样缺乏生气。他走出家门，没有犹豫的，向着那一片森林走去，仿佛已经有人在脑海中告诉了他怎么做。  
棕发的青年披着旅行斗篷，正坐在往常见面的树干上，向他露出温和的微笑：“早上好，弗兰。”  
“早上好。”弗兰熟练地跳上他对面的树桩。  
“今天还是要听故事吗？”  
弗兰没有回答，只是无声地看着他，泽田纲吉却似乎永远能从这个缺乏表情的孩子脸上看出对方的反应：“那就开始了哦。”  
随着他开始讲的第一个故事，弗兰明白了，这是那一天，最后的那一天……

泽田纲吉讲到那个以失败结尾的下午茶故事时，弗兰一点都不想吐槽了，但出乎他意料的，泽田纲吉便接着讲起了下一个故事。  
啊，这是……  
弗兰记得这是对方给自己讲过的第一个故事。  
原来是这样。  
他抬头看了看天空，太阳丝毫没有向地平线落去的迹象，这里连鸟鸣和树林中风吹树叶的声音都是一成不变的。  
时间似乎被停止了，永远循环在了他讲的故事中。  
幻术师都有良好的记忆力，把那些清楚存留在记忆力的故事听了一遍又一遍，过了很久，弗兰仰头看着泽田纲吉，吐出那句话：“你讲了那么多你身边的事，也讲点你自己的事吧。”  
这一瞬间，空气发生了某种改变，停滞的时间一瞬间流动起来，泽田纲吉似乎完全察觉不到这些变化，无比自然地说：“好啊，你想知道些什么呢，我的名字？职业？还是……”  
弗兰打断了他，说：“Me喜欢你。”  
泽田纲吉怔住了，似乎不知道该怎么反应。温和的笑意还残留在他脸上，显得无比怪异。  
弗兰接着说：“Me喜欢你。你可以为Me留下来吗？Me知道你不会答应，所以不会说的。”  
他面前的所有一切，森林、树干和树桩、天空、棕发男人都化为烟云消失了。

两把小刀从背后插在他的脑袋上：“太慢了！”  
“Me很辛苦才解开这个幻术啊，前辈，如果对方一点水平都没有，就不会让Me来了。”  
他想起从泽田纲吉手里接过任务，被他诚恳拜托时的情境，因为BOSS和长毛队长都不在，他才去了彭格列总部，也是第一次见到这个世界的泽田纲吉。  
哪怕本质上有些地方非常相似，他们也不是一个人，他没那么强，没那么无耻，也没那么缺乏常识。  
跟那个淡淡地说出“我是七三次方的主人”的男人比起来，这个泽田纲吉真是太挫了。

过了这么多年才肯承认失恋，Me也太挫了。  
小青蛙面无表情的想。

“嘻嘻嘻，青蛙你在做什么？赶紧带路！”  
又是两把飞刀。  
“王子括号伪前辈，很疼啊。”弗兰用没有起伏的声音说。  
“给王子大人把那个括号伪去掉！”贝尔更加用力的戳。  
弗兰没有回头，贝尔也没有看到，小少年木然的脸上流下的眼泪。  
Me才没有伤心呢，只是伪王子前辈戳的实在太疼了。

 

于2012.01.14


End file.
